The Lymphoma SPORE Developmental Research Program supports innovative translational research projects that may develop into full projects. To achieve this objective, the Developmental Research Program will solicit submission of novel projects with translational potential in lymphoma and CLL. Candidate projects will be reviewed by a panel with expertise in translational research, and the most promising proposals will be selected for support with the intent that they will either develop into full SPORE projects or secure peerreviewed funding as independent projects. The leaders of developmental projects will be fully incorporated into the SPORE and be able to take advantage of the expertise of SPORE investigators in bench to bedside translation. In the last 4 years the DRP has supported a broad portfolio of projects from 8 different departments at BCM and 3 at TMH, as well as from other institutions in the Texas Medical Center (one award to Rice University and one in collaboration with MD Anderson). DRP projects have produced 25 publications and have been leveraged to obtain 10 new peer-reviewed grants.The program directors, in collaboration with the Administrative Core will continue to use this program to test and develop novel strategies. We will continue to collect data to evaluate the success of the DRP program, allowing evaluation by the lAB and EAB. Two projects in this SPORE renewal have an aim that developed from a Developmental Research Program project, indicating past success.